La Princesse Héritière
by LunaMarley
Summary: UA Le chevalier Draco du Royaume Obscur, rallié au Roi Harry de Poudlard, est chargé de la protection de la future héritière. Mais la Princesse Hermione s'en mêle, et il se voit également chargé de la conception... Humour, chute au chap 3
1. Chapter 1

_Dans le château de pierres grises le combat faisait rage avec plus ou moins d'ardeur selon les endroits. Le Roi Harry avait délimité une zone de sauvegarde où seul un Protecteur pouvait pénétrer. Les chevaliers mêlés au sorciers se bousculaient, les épées étaient maculées de sang, les sorts fusaient en tous sens, les victimes éparpillées sur le sol ne se distinguaient plus._

_Au milieu de cette cohue désorganisée, une tête blonde se détachait. Draco Malefoy, tenant ce qui semblait être un bébé dans ses bras, s'avançait résolument vers la zone protégée, ne laissant personne se mettre en travers de son chemin._

_Mais elle n'était pas le seule à l'avoir aperçu. Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'écria, le pointant du doigt:_

_« -Le Traître! Il a la Princesse! C'est la Princesse Héritière! Détruisez-les! »_

_Aussitôt une lumière dorée enveloppa le parjure et son enfant, et Draco accéléra sa progression, qui se fit presque désespérée._

_Arrivée devant la statue d'un lion majestueux, il prononça un sort assez puissant et bénéfique pour que le lion le laisse passer sans que ses deux acolytes n'interviennent. Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas avoir à convaincre les deux autres statues de Gryffondor? Il devait aimer véritablement cette petite Princesse et être prêt à se sacrifier pour elle._

_Lorsqu'il passa devant la statue, le décor de la zone protégée changea subitement. Plus de grandes pierres taillées mais un sol recouvert d'herbe bien verte et des arbres accueillants. Cette vision ne dura que quelques instants, et la jeune fille eut de nouveau la vision des autres combattants._

_Malefoy, dans son armure de chevalier, levait les bras, portant haut la jeune Héritière. Les lions formaient une Protection infaillible et aucun sortilège ne les atteignit, dans cette pose qui semblait également une pause dans le temps. En réalité, le jeune homme devait être en train de murmurer un sortilège sans baguette, car le bébé disparut. Lorsque ses mains avaient été au plus haut qu'il le pouvait, elles s'étaient retrouvées vides. Trop de fumée la cachait-elle aux yeux des autres?_

_Quand le jeune blond se retourna, il ne tenait dans sa main gauche que sa baguette, et avec un sourire victorieux, il tira furieusement son épée de sa main droite. Et c'est avec détermination qu'il se plongea dans la bataille, les Mangemorts dépités s'avançaient férocement pour l'attaquer, mais de son visage ne disparaissait pas ce sourire étrange._

C'est sur cette image du Chevalier assigné à sa protection que Dame Hermione se réveilla. « Quel rêve étrange... Mais si réel! » se dit-elle avant de se retourner dans son lit. Pour se retrouver face à un visage caché par des cheveux soyeux et un torse nu découvert par l'édredon.

« -Malefoy! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit? »

« -Charmant réveil, Princesse...

-Malefoy... » rugit la Princesse en question.

« C'était pour ta protection. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours avec cette satanée mission, et à mon retour on me charge de te protéger... Je ne tenais plus debout, alors je me suis couché dans ton lit, pour au moins me reposer. Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas éveillé toute la nuit, alors autant être assez proche pour me rendre compte d'un éventuel danger.

-Et tu étais obligé de te coucher dans mon lit PRESQUE NU? » Hermione était au bord de l'hystérie.

« -Oh... » fit-il en s'étonnant lui-même de son absence de haut.

« -Tu n'avais pas un sort de chasteté? Je crois que mon frère n'est pas Roi pour rien, il sait encore jeter un sort. Que s'est-il passé?

« -Si, j'étais bien sous l'emprise de ce sort. Hier soir je ne pouvais encore me déshabiller que dans ma salle d'eau, quand personne n'était dans la pièce. Je me suis couché habillé, tu dois me croire. J'ai dû enlever ma tunique dans mon sommeil parce que j'avais trop chaud. Je t'arrête tout de suite! Oui, Harry sait jeter un sort! Mais ce sort devait s'annuler dès que la Prophétie du Prince Héritier était connue de nous. »

Draco regarde Hermione gravement.

« -Cela signifie que la Prophétie a été faite.

-LA Prophétie? Celle qui doit désigner les parents du Prince Héritier du Royaume de Poudlard?

-Oui.

-Et quel rapport avec toi?

-Je suis chargé de protéger l'Héritier, et rien ne doit entraver cette mission, pas même un sort de chasteté. Ton frère me fait assez confiance pour cela.

-Harry ne peut tenter d'éliminer le Lord Noir tant qu'il n'a pas d'Héritier. S'il mourrait ce serait le chaos dans le Royaume. Mais il ne peut avoir d'enfant lui-même... Cette Prophétie, quels en sont les termes? Qui l'a faite? »

La Princesse Hermione essaie désespérément d'ignorer qu'un homme à demi-nu se trouve dans son lit.

« -On ne le sait pas. La mère de l'Héritier doit rêver la Prophétie lorsqu'elle est prête à concevoir l'Héritier. Dans son rêve, le père est désigné. Cela s'est passé cette nuit puisque mon sort vient d'être levé.

-Si... Puisque je suis la sœur du Roi Harry, est-il possible que ce soit moi?

-Bien sûr. Mais, tu... Tu as fait un rêve prémonitoire?

-Oui... Tu... Tu protégeais la Princesse Héritière encore bébé lors d'un combat contre le Royaume de l'Ombre.

-La... La Princesses Héritière? Mais... Mais tu dois avoir un fils! Sinon, personne sur le trône et l'on revient au chaos! Pas de Prince Héritier, c'est un désastre!

-Je sais! Je sais tout cela, mais je n'y peux rien!

-Et qui est le père?

-Le seul visage net, le seul reconnaissable, c'était... Le tien.

-Quoi? Mais je ne suis même pas né de Poudlard! Ce n'est pas possible! Je ne suis qu'un parjure du Royaume Noir... Oh, Merlin...

-Tu es peut-être né là-bas, mais tu nous es beaucoup plus dévoué que certains de notre Royaume.

-Harry n'acceptera jamais cela. Une Héritière au Sang-Mêlé de l'Ombre... Et les convenances? Tu y penses?

-Ne t'énerves pas! Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai fait qu'un rêve bizarre! Si j'avais su, je serais restée éveillée, j'aurais épousé Ronald à qui je suis promise depuis ma naissance et qui est très gentil.

-Je l'avais oublié celui-là... On ne peut se permettre de se mettre à dos une famille aussi importante et influente que celle des Weasley! Oh, Salazar!

-Viens, Draco, allons en parler à Harry. C'est à lui seul de décider. Mais par pitié, HABILLE-TOI! Et envoie-moi ma servante, que je puisse me vêtir. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, Harry doit y déjeuner. »


	2. Chapter 2

Dès l'entrée de Dame Hermione dans la Grande Salle, le Seigneur Malefoy se lève d'un bond et quitte le petit déjeuner auquel il n'a pas touché pour s'avancer vers elle. Soufflant, la jeune fille attrape au passage une tartine et s'avance avec lui vers le Roi.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ces deux-là?_ » se demande Harry avec amusement.

« -Mon Roi, nous devons nous entretenir avec vous, c'est de la plus haute importance » annonce Draco.

Harry, suivant l'exemple de sa sœur, prend une nouvelle tartine puis sort de la pièce pour se rendre dans son bureau avec eux.

« -Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je vous écoute...

-Mon Seigneur, la Prophétie a été faite cette nuit.

-Ton sortilège est levé?

-Oui, c'est comme cela que je l'ai su. C'est votre sœur qui en a rêvé, mon Roi.

-Hermione?

-Oui, mon frère. Mais...

-Le père est-il Ronald Weasley?

-Non... C'est... Draco Malefoy. »

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Harry semble plongé dans ses réflexions.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'encontre d'une Prophétie, surtout si elle met en jeu l'avenir de notre Royaume, dit-il. Nous allons donc célébrer votre mariage dans peu de temps. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections, bien sûr.

-Je ferais tout pour Poudlard, mon Seigneur, répond Draco.

-Mais, Harry... Pardon, mon Roi.

-Hermione, Draco sait très bien que nous ne respectons pas les usages quand nous sommes tous les deux. Appelle-moi Harry comme d'habitude.

-D'accord. Harry, tu sais que je suis promise à Ron.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y verra d'inconvénient. Pour tout t'avouer il s'est entiché de la Duchesse de Brown, et l'a mise dans une situation délicate, dirons-nous. Nos cherchions justement un moyen d'éviter le scandale. La Prophétie est un motif plus que valable pour modifier un mariage organisé. »

Un nouveau silence prend place, aucun des deux ne sachant comment dire à l'Élu que le fruit de leur union serait une fille. Ce que Harry ne sait pas, bien sûr, et il pense qu'ils doutent de ce mariage.

« _Ils se sont tutoyé au moment où ils se sont connus, ils n'ont jamais respecté les convenances. Ils se sont toujours permis d'insulter l'autre ou de lui adresser des mots tendres selon leurs humeurs. Ils le font beaucoup plus discrètement en public, mais je connais ma sœur par coeur, et lui j'apprends à le connaître. Ils ne peuvent nier qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Je leur vois un grand avenir._ »

Les pensées du Roi Harry sont interrompues par une objection de Draco.

« -Vous n'oubliez pas que mon père est le bras droit du Seigneur Noir. Avez-vous songé à une... Un Héritier de Sang-Mêlé?

-Ce sera le symbole d'un monde nouveau. Le Royaume de Poudlard sera dirigé par un fils de Poudlard, mais aussi par tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas d'un Monde des Ténèbres, quelle que soit leur naissance.

-Bien mon Seigneur. Mais...

-Mais quoi, Draco?

-Eh bien, c'est que... L'Héritier... Hermione et moi... » Le jeune Malefoy lance un regard désespérée à sa future femme.

« -Harry, ce qu'il veut dire c'est que... Dans mon rêve, notre enfant était une fille. La Princesse Héritière de Poudlard.

-Quoi? Mais...

-C'est un catastrophe, marmonna Draco en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Mais non, mais non... On va trouver une solution. »

C'est un Draco légèrement rassuré et une Hermione plongée dans ses réflexions qui quittent le bureau royal, laissant un Harry complètement perdu. Le Roi était ravi d'apprendre l'union prochaine de sa sœur et du Seigneur en qui il avait chaque jour davantage confiance. Il avait su dès leur rencontre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et cet histoire de mariage arrangé à la naissance n'avait cessé de le tarauder. Mais cette histoire d'Héritier, ou plutôt d'Héritière le laissait perplexe. La Prophétie devait annoncer le prochain monarque poudlarien. Pourquoi alors était-ce une fille?

C'est Hermione qui lui apporta la réponse quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une balade dans le parc du château.

« -Je ne te comprends pas. Tu acceptes de bafouer les traditions pour une Prophétie. Tu acceptes de rompre un engagement de mariage, tu acceptes de me marier à un homme né dans le camp du Lord Noir.

-Il faut bien assurer l'avenir du Royaume. La prophétie le veut ainsi.

-Alors, si tu acceptes tout cela pour un enfant de Draco et moi, pourquoi refuses-tu que ce soit une fille? Si la nature le veut ainsi, il faudra faire avec aussi! Tu es prêt à prétexter la modernité et la paix pour mettre cet enfant sur le trône! Pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'à faire Reine mon enfant? Cela te rebute tant de désigner une fille comme successeur?

-Je... Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Crois-tu que le peuple approuvera cela?

-Harry... Tu es le Roi qu'ils ont le plus aimé. Ils acceptent chacune de tes décisions, même s'ils mettent du temps, ils savent que tu ne fais que ce qui te semble sage. Crois-tu donc une femme incapable de gouverner? Tu sais très bien que beaucoup de tes décisions viennent de mes conseils. Renierais-tu que je suis incapable de gouverner?

-Non, je sais que tu as la sagesse et la force pour cela, Hermione. Mais le peuple ne te suivrait que très difficilement.

-Toi, ils te suivront partout. Désigne mon enfant comme Héritier du trône, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, et ils finiront par l'accepter. Si elle a ma sagesse, le charisme de Draco et l'éducation que nous lui prévoyons tous les trois, elle ne pourra qu'être une bonne reine, incontestable et incontestée.

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione je dois y réfléchir, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

-Je le sais. Mais cela serait l'aboutissement parfait de ton règne. Modernité, paix et tolérance. Penses-y. »


	3. Chapter 3

« -Moi je crois que son combat contre le Lord des Ombres a tapé sur la tête de ce bon vieux Roi Harry... » se marra Draco.

« -Beuh, quoi? Vous aimez pas mon histoire?

-Et pourquoi le Roi Harry peut pas avoir de gosses, hein? Et moi, je suis où? » tempêta une jeune rousse.

« -La Reine Ginny est morte. Et le Roi est tellement triste qu'il ne peut approcher aucune autre femme.

-Quoi je suis morte?

-Bin quoi, fallait bien que le Roi n'ai pas d'Héritier pour arriver à caser ces deux-là... » fit le brun en désignant Draco et Hermione du menton.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à nous caser! Pis t'avais qu'à mettre le Roi Malefoy impuissant... Sauf devant la Princesse Hermione parce qu'elle est méga belle, même si elle vient du Royaume opposé...

-Granger, je ne suis pas impuissant! Potter obligé de tuer sa Reine pour pouvoir être Roi! Rit-il à nouveau.

-Bon, bin alors, c'est elle qui est stérile et comme je veux pas la tromper, je suis obligé de trouver un Héritier dans les membres de ma Cour.

-Ah, parce que c'est officiel, maintenant, on est ta Cour? » rigola Ron, resserrant son bras autour de Lavande.

« -Mais heu... Aidez-moi, merde! On n'arrivera jamais à les caser comme ça!

-Potter, Potter... C'est pas une histoire de Princesse qui peut nous mettre ensemble...

-Ah? C'est quoi alors? » sourit Hermione en se rapprochant de Malefoy.

« -Je ne sais toujours pas... Mais c'est très bien comme ça! » Et le blond conclut sa phrase en embrassant la Gryffondor. Sous les yeux exorbités de Harry et les rires des autres.

« -Il fallait te convaincre qu'on était faits pour être ensemble avant de te mettre au courant pour notre relation... Tu ne l'aurais jamais accepté sinon... » s'excusa Hermione.

« -Queewaaaa? Vous le saviez tous, c'est ça? C'est une honteuse CONSPIRATION! » s'égosilla Harry.

« -Je n'irai pas jusque-là Chéri, mais... Oui, nous le savions tous! » et Ginny rit de plus belle devant la mine déconfite de Harry.

La Salle Commune entière se tut et se tourna vers Harry à son hurlement. Une explosion se fit entendre quand les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, auparavant concentrés sur leurs expériences, levèrent la tête pour observer Harry entre joie et déconfiture, fixé sur Hermione câlinée par Draco.

« -Lee, tu me dois 20 Gallions! Harry a mis moins de deux ans pour accepter Draco chez les Gryffondors et pour accepter son amour avec Hermione! » lança un Fred victorieux. Et tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, suivis par leur Prince.


End file.
